


the attempted series

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different scenario that have no particular theme as i made my first marvel fandom. </p><p>I love doing bucky barnes and loki at the same time.</p><p>...</p><p>I mean i love writing bucky barnes and loki having an adventure together </p><p>Special yet forced appearance of thranduil at the end coz i also heart that guy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. attempt no.1

Attempt no.1 

 

"Does thor sounded sad to you?" Tony abruptly ask in the middle of waxing poetry with the latest improvement he had with his iron man suit.  
Captain rogers whose eyes glazed over the part where tony describe how he wanted that his suit will light up everytime  
He took a step, snap back to the present and reply, "no more sad than usual every time we have to battle loki. Why?"  
"Hmm" tony shrug. Earlier that day they had to assemble to try to stop loki from turning cars into dinosaurs.  
It was a quick battle considering that when thor catch up after the first 10 minutes, loki always seemed to disappear after seeing thor. As if loki cant stand thor and his puppy eyes.  
Clint lulled by the silence that followed next decided that now is a good time to say his goodbye. It was past 8. He was halfway standing up when, instead he hit a wall.  
"Where is it?!" Loki was striding into the room seeming to have teleported from the kitchen. He wasted no time by flinging a knife or two towards tony and capt rogers.  
(Tony who forgot that he was not in an iron man suit have puff his chest out and belatedly realized how unsuited he was when the knife got buried deep into his arc reactor. "Excelsio" he said before giving up the ghost.)  
Tony was lucky as he immediately dive behind the sofa (with the mindset that told him he died in the "lava" gaddamit)  
Capt rogers fared better by deflecting the knife with his shield. The shield which he had been rubbing with oil and keening "my precious" earlier.  
The moment tony thinks its safe to peeked, he went back to being unsafe because he blurted out " what the faq is that get up?!" Bcoz seriously loki look like he perfectly fit in the lotr series.  
Loki produce a shield which deflected clint and steve rogers coordinated attack and he seemed to have grown taller as he replied " none of your concern man of iron"  
He teleported again, grab tony by the neck and hiss at both clint and steve "stop your attack you meddling insect"  
"What is it that you want loki?" Steve force himself to sound calm. Oh boy, he wish thor was here but unfortunately thor had already left for asgard.  
Loki blink. He let go of tony. His cool mask slip a bit. "Where is my helmet?"  
Clint gaped at him. "The faq?!" He exclaimed.  
Seeing loki narrowed his eyes, tony hastily had to intervened especially since loki's hand seemed to wiggle towards his neck again. "Did you check the battle cite? We didnt think of picking it up. It will seriously--"  
"Dont make me a fool" loki spat " of course i check there first you imbecile. Its not there!"  
"I am goin to bed!" Clint announce but nobody seemed to react. He left with a pout.  
"We dont have it loki" steve said gently.  
Loki sag defeated. He might expect tony and clint to lie but hearing it from mr.goody two shoe himself means his helmet is lost for good.  
Steve and tony suddenly see in cutscene quality a peak of loki's little bro "look". The green eyes that suddenly swing from diamond cold icyness to a big green vulnerable puppy-thor eyes in a suddenly young face.  
"Wait." Tony smirk. "I have an idea"

"I..." Loki clear his throat, swallow and had to try again after seeing natasha lifting an eyebrow. "I thank you all. And you have my word i will not attack your city for a month."  
"Good." Bruce said pleasantly as he hand the helmet to the sitting god. At first he was not to pleased to being dragged as a convincing support for the black widow in her unexpected mission in borrowing the helmet from SHIELD but now he is glad.  
Loki fused over his helmet and hair for a bit. He stood up and put it on. And all of a sudden the helmet change form. The new form perfectly match the robe slash cloak thing that loki was wearing.  
"You look like a proper prince" tony blurt  
Loki seemed sad as he vanish.

"Brother." Thor never take his eyes off the sea and yet he seemed to have sense loki was nearby. It was sunset and the ceremony was over 15minutes ago. He was standing near a cliff.  
"Brother." Loki remove his spell as he took his place by his brother's side. If anyone could see them at this moment, theyll see two sombre men with perfectly match set of robe that compliment each other. The crown on their head were beautiful too.  
"It was a lovely ceremony." Loki murmur. He throw a bouquet of roses at the sea in acknowledgement of frigga's year old anninversary.  
"Mother."


	2. attempt no.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki was cut off from his magic so hes so going to kick some butt with spear dancing

Attempt no.2

"Strip of magic and what are you?!"   
"Oh you have no idea hawkling." Loki boredly blast hawkeye with his green magic.

Without your tricks you are nothing!"  
"I....i...thor!!!sif is being mean!!"

"Youre just a man with a shtick pal." Tony snarl as he blast loki.  
Loki tsked and cast an invisible shield which absorbs and reflect the damage. "How..droll."

Hogunn was laughing at loki when one day loki decided to test him with a wooden spear. "Face me like a man." And so hogun selected a different weapon for loki to use.

"Seriously?!! Thats cheating!" Steve cried as he have to duck when loki throw a dagger at him probably propelled and enhance by magic.  
"Meh."

"I am not cheating!!!" Loki was almost in tears when siff and the rest ganged up on him during their game of dart.

"Youre supposed to go big brother mode several minutes ago thor." Natasha nudge thor with her shoulder as they watched loki fuse,fuss and fume at the selection of weaponry in preparation for his battle against the aliens who had kidnap him and the avengers to this rome-like planet.

Thor look puzzle as he remove his eyes from the stadium "should i?" He asked mildly.

The five were jailed together in a cell   
. "we're doomed." Clint wince slightly as bruce dab his injury with a cloth. It had been 2 months since loki had joined the avengers and his style havent change. He still use magic to aide him in battle and anywhere else.

"Doomed." Tony echoed. Earlier the king of this planet had gleefully reveal how he have observed their planet and how easy it was for him to capture all of them and how good he is to give them release if they could defeat his champion in hand to hand combat of course. So yeah, naturally he decided to pick loki who havent help matters a bit by complaining nonstop that he is a goddamn sorcerer thank you very much.

"What the --"steve blink and blink yet again when loki step into the battlering and have started transforming first from the bottom of his boot going up.

"Im impressed. The king truly made sure that that field is magic-proof." Thor seemed to perk up.

"You mean that that...is loki's true form?!" Bruce stammered.

Loki looked sullen at first as he realized he was transforming...especially since his boots are now beyond repair..but soon he is smirking even before the blue cover his chin.

Unlike his aesir appearance, his jotunn form seemed to be designed by nature for hand to hand combat. Starting with the two black horns on his forehead, his ruby eyes, shark like grin that seemed to have too many fangs in it, and claws that cover his feet and nails. 

Loki struck a preening poise after he kinda discard his ruined apparel.his poise beautifully show off his blue skin and the gold that cover his arm.

"Im kinda protective of loki when he use his magic. Magic usage is unstable and unpredictable." Thor explained calmly as he watch loki waiting with a spear in one hand.

"But this..." He wave and wince sympathically for the enemy whose side seemed to have magically develop a cut when loki strike it with a spear, " with a spear and dagger?"

"Yes?" Tony prompted when thor was enthralled as loki decided to use his dagger as defense.

"It kinda reminded me that loki was trained by two of the very best people in the business of spear and dagger..." Thor confess.

"Our father and mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you google doc. Without a computer tablet or tony stark's hi tech equipment i seemed to get by with an android google doc


	3. attempt no.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and bucky have a lame contest

Attempt no.3

"Lets play a game." Bucky decided past 2 pm and it had been 3 hours since the avengers were called to do personal relationship and such.  
Loki normally the one who started activities if his nose isnt stuck in book asked. "Eh?" He was using bucky's lap as a pillow for his feet and he was lazily throwing and catching a tennis ball to pass the time.  
Bucky paused in cleaning half his arsenal. And he must have trust loki because normally in the avenger's tower, he keep his stash in hiding.  
Loki peer at him. " you see steve hugging me right and i see thor hugging at you too." Bucky began.  
Loki made a look of disgust. "Yes. It is most distressing."  
"A game to see who gets a hug first the moment they step thru that door." Bucky announce.  
Loki give him a flat look. "Im unimpress."  
Bucky sniffed. "Its bcoz you know youll lose pal."  
"Fine." Bucky sure know how to press his buttons.

39 minutes later..  
"Were home," clint sang as he step out of the elevator which open up to the common room.  
Bucky could only gape when without warning loki give him an impish grin.and then, wow, loki' s lower lip actually tremble and what the- are there actualy freaking tears on those darn green eyes?!!!!  
"Br-brother..."loki croaked.  
Thor who was head above everyone else in the elevator and who was comparing war story with steve must have super hearing bcoz he whip his head and frown at loki's obvious distress.  
"Brother? What happened?!" He roar as he shove clint aside in his singlemindedness to reach loki.  
"B-but," bucky stammer. "What a cheater!!"he thought  
Loki gave him a smirk and a thumbs up sign as thor in an effort to console him hug him first.


	4. attempt no.4

Attempt no.4

"That was close." Bucky thought as he flip to get away from loki. Loki must have shared the same sentiment bcoz he is gloating. Bucky decided to try a different approach in attacking loki with a dagger.

Clad in simple yet expensive tunic loki look deceptively bored as he allow bucky another chance to come and get him.

"Tony! Stop that!" Clint hissed

"Dont touch my stuff!" Tony argued back

"Quit it you two."

The bickering was normal in the party channel and theyre used to it that bucky and loki didnt roll their eyes any more. Theyre also resigned that it could be thor or steve or both of them that forgot to configure the channel and exclude barnes and loki from eavesdropping.

What was not normal is when the elevator opens to their level at the gym and a group of mercenaries show up.

"Bucky and loki are so lucky to not be outside in this gadamn heat!" Tony was bitchin.

Barnes feint and then snap the guys neck before he turn his attention to another guy who was trying to surround him.

"They re probably bored. I wanted to be bored." Clint said.

Loki dive into an armchair before he throw a dagger and hit a guys throat wit it.   
"I hope loki didnt eat my poptarts." Thor fretted.

Later...

The avengers stagger into the tower. Weak-kneed, bruised but still in one piece nevertheless.

Bucky hastily slide the rug to a splatter of blood he miss earlier.

"So how are you guys" natasha asked.

Loki who was in charge of magicking the restoration of the ruined furniture look up from reading another book. "Okey." He deadpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone write a fanfic where loki and bucky fight with their daggers ?


	5. attempt no.5

Attempt no.5

Bucky have been looking thru the sniper's scope a few days now in his attempt to understand the avengers long distance. It was night. It was getting colder. He was supposed to leave an hour ago but had become rooted because the normally bright and cheerful thor was as glum as the kick-puppy look steve seemed to sport when he is not in front of the camera or with his team mates during meetings or bonding time. The two blondes seemed to be in deep thought as they face the glass panel window that divide them from the world.

"Who died?"he thought but then something caught his eyes. A flash of light on an alley. He shrugged and decided to check it out. After all, his new mission is to protect the avengers and this is worth investigating.

"Norns!" Loki tried to use his spectre as a crutch as he tried to stand up and fail. He hate feeling weak. He hate ruining his clothes with blood. He also hate that his last drop of magick had teleported him near the avenger's tower. His last thought as he cast his spell was safety so it was hilarious that his magic dropped him behind enemy line.

His ears picked up something. "Who--" he hiss as a wave of pain hit him as he tried to stand taller. He was looking at a shadow in front of him.

The moon choose that moment to shine upon the winter soldier who casually walk towards loki.

"Need help?" Bucky casually asked ignoring loki's poisonous look. He help by putting loki's arm on his shoulder.

"I'm a god you dull -" loki was sputtering with rage at how easy he was manhandled.

"Thors brother huh?" Bucky muse. Suddenly it fit why steve and thor seemed to share the same glum. "We are coming home." He announced before he aimed and shoot a grappling gun at the avenger's tower.

It was easy for thor to drop his happy mask with steve beside him. Steve have lost his shield brother too and so the two give and take comfort from each other.

"I wish.." Steve break the comfortable silence by sighing unhappily.

They both turn when somewhat the elevator dinged when it stop at their floor. Alarmed, thor summoned his hammer.

The door open.

"Stop kicking!" Loki was kicking at the winter soldier. Loki and barnes are on the opposite side of the elevator. The two was so involved they werent aware of their audience.

"Stop kicking me back" the winter soldier ignore loki's paleness and is kicking back with full strenght behind his combat boots. He suddenly feel a huge fondness for his boots.

"Lookkkiiiii" thor boomed after the initial shock had worned off. He bounce like a puppy towards the elevator.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"B...b...buckyyy!" Steve stammer

A few days later...

"Lose this mortal?!" Loki appear out of nowhere and with a smirk. He casually toss bucky at the couch. Bucky was gagged and tied like a trussed chicken.

Steve who have been driving everyone insane these days with his mournful crying for bucky or like a mother hen with only one chick gape at their on and off arch nemesis.

"May i suggest you stop overthinking and you too bucky." Loki advised before he magic his wardrobe to something more casual and he seemed to be headed towards thor's room. "So tired."he yawned


	6. attempt no.6

Attempt no.6

Every Time thor touch loki's nape they dismiss it as something common in the asgardian realm. So they didnt put meaning to it as they get used to thor doing it every time he left for a mission as a way of saying goodbye to his brother.

"Stupid thor." As always loki's reaction to the holding by the nape thingy is an affectionate insult and he nevertheless stay still to suffer thor's one of a kind gesture. He was trying not to smile...much.

" see you later brother" thor said before he catch up with his friends who are waiting at the quinjet.

Bucky who was waiting at the side offer loki back his tea with a sarcastic, "your tea m'lord."

Loki must still be feeling good because his hiss "pheasant",have no angst in it.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bucky grouse a few hours later as he was teleported by loki on the avenger's current assignment. 

Loki decided to ignore him considering that bucky's love for steve is equal to his love of thor. He just hush him and said, "come on lets hide."

Later...

"How is it my fault?!!" Bucky wail. Loki had just snapped awhile ago and have done much damage to both the good guys and the bad guys. Bucky and tony were hiding behind a building all the while keeping an eye on loki. The poor lad lost it after a particular hit had knock thor unconscious.

"Heh. A berserker jotunn. Wow." Tony mumble before he spat at bucky. "My armour died and between the two of us -" and here he was throttling bucky for the sole purpose that the author imagined it to be very hilarious -"you have like 5%more chance to stop him."

Bucky halfheartedly bat tony's hand away. The only good thing in this scenario is that steve is unconscious but okey. The rest of the avengers are stockpiled one on top of each other behind them. Tony had give up explaining how to arrange them in line bcoz it looks like the winter soldier have more experience dumping bodies for some unmark grave or pyre than for ambulance pick up. Tony tried but he cant lift a thing 

Resisting the impulse to fled from the scene with steve in his arms. Bucky channeled his inner winter soldier stood up and decided to stop loki for steve. Ugh.

"Loki!" He charged.

Later...  
"!!!"

"Wha-!"

Both men actually freeze. 

Loki was brought back to his self. "Absolutely no one," he was saying thru clench teeth as he pried bucky's hands off the back of his neck, " except thor may touch my nape!"  
And for good measure he break bucky's rib.

Bucky had his revenge three days later as he stabbed loki during their practice.


	7. attempt no.7

Attempt no.7

"Morning" thor chirrup early in the morning like 5 as he made his way to the microwave oven to cook some poptarts.

Natasha dipped her head in answer as she fold her newspaper aside. This is like clockwork, too good to be missed. So mentally counting backwards from 10, she- 

"Good morning" steve another blonde enter the kitchen to greet her. Steve was already in his jogging attire and is heading towards the coffee maker. A typical manouver.

Natasha left deciding that a bath was in order when as typical of the two giants they broke their respective machines.

Much much later..

"Hissss" bucky enter the kitchen in a typical bad mood fashion. Natasha cackled inwardly. She watches as the winter soldier punches the wall repeatedly by the ref upon the discovery that all the milk are gone.

"Ugh" he scratch his hair to an even messier level before he took a seat facing natasha and slammed his face at the table.

Natasha look at the hallway expectedly because...

If bucky was grumpy cat personified, the opposite was true for loki...he was really adorable in the morning

"Good morning" sometimes loki forget to be rude or insulting (after all he was brought up in royalty) and can be polite. He absently scratch an ear which high light the fact that in its natural form, his hair is curly. A fact that natasha really cant get over with.

Bucky grunt.

"Microwave is broke." Natasha said helpfully as greeting.

Loki seemed unsurprise. He carried the microwave at their table. Conjure a repair kit and with single minded focus began to tear and fix the microwave.

"Woman, go make me coffee." Bucky mumble.

Natasha refuse to show her ire on the only person that could beat her in sparring. "Coffeemaker is broke too."

Bucky slam a closed fist on the table, stood up and like loki he brought the machine with hin at the table.

Loki nudge a screwdriver absentmindedly towards bucky.

Later..

Clint was obsessing on cooking a nice omelette but he decided to go to star bucks instead after seeing the three scariest people in the tower arguing and jostling each other at the kitchen table.


	8. attempt no.8

Attempt no.8

"Thor! A hand here please!" Steve holler while trying to pry bucky loose from getting inside completely in an air vent.

"Lemme die in peace steeeebbbb" bucky was hissing as he try to kick steve.

Thor who was petting loki give his brother an apolegetic shrug and went to steve. Loki after a few minutes decided to follow and check whats going on.

"Why dont you guys help steve?" Loki asked after he joined the 4 spectators who was oogling at the show.

"Two words man," clint answer without taking his eyes off the two blonde jocks who are now into a game of tug with bucky and his mechanical arm. "Super soldiers"

"Let go of your arm buckyroo" steve order.

"Noooo" bucky wail as his fingers dig deeper into metal/concrete.

Tony's cackle was the loudest when with an audible pop bucky was pulled out the vent minus an arm. Bucky's look of utter betrayal could be heart wrenching in another time.

Steve turned furious eyes on his friends.

Natasha cultivated a look of utter boredom as steve frothing by the mouth talk a mile a minute about patriotism, friendship, justice, ducklings and honour with flailing arms and jumping up and down.

"Soooo whats goin on with bucky?" Thor sided with banner who is farthest from steve.

"Flu." Bruce voice was filled with disbelief. " can you imagine a flu that could affect a super human? Bcoz i bet it could be a lot worse if that one strikes as mere humans you know."

"Oh?" Loki said sudden mischief sparkling his eyes. That light gave them all goosebumps especially as they recall the last time they seen that look. 

Loki drop his glamour of perfect healthhood to reveal red runny nose, red eyes and lots and lots of snot.

"To the batmobile!!!" Tony cried and as one the panicking humans stampede towards the launching pad.

"I should have known!!!"clint said bitterly. "No wonder loki didnt even protest when thor was petting him!" He unnecesarily presses the quinjet button aggressively.

Meanwhile...

Steve was humming happily as he brush bucky's hair. Bucky was sitting cross-legged on the floor with both arms cross. He was aggressively pouting at no one in general.

Loki cuddle closer at thor's side. Thor fuss and secure the blanket that cover loki.

The four was at peace. The quinjet visible in the background wink out.


	9. attempt no.9

Attempt no.9

"You what?!!!" Tony roar when finally loki spill the bean on what made him obsessively begging for tony to redecorate the place these past few days.   
Loki who was vacumming the floor for the 15th time that day hug the machine like as if it was his spectre defensively. "Who stopped me from conquering this realm as scheduled?!!"

"And so you confidently invited the KING of mirkwood for a victory party to be held tomorrow?!" Steve look of disappointment was even worse compared to odin the all-father. Really unbelievable.

Natasha took pity on loki who was hunching his shoulder to appear smaller. "Lets just help okey guys?" She went to the kitchen and will start there.

"You owe us big,loki." Clint waggle a finger at loki before he start clearing the table.

The next day..

The gang are all gather in circle at the helipad at the designated time. All of em were dressed to impress, well, except one.

"I said...to look your best!" Loki and bucky were grappling each other while the rest are too nervous and was staying still like mannequins. Tony was fidgeting but is still in place.

"This is MY best!" Bucky shot back. He was yep, wearing his winter soldier in full regala except the mask and google.

"Norns!" Loki hiss as he tried to unbuckle bucky's outfit. He badly wanted to truss bucky to an outfit that would compliment that of steve even if he had to forcibly dress bucky into it.

They were too busy that they didnt see thranduil making an entrance.

Steve have to hastily step forward to introduce before the silence get any awkwarder after natasha failed her part to greet the king as plan.

They had an arguement last night about who will do the honours and natasha had won the deal in spade by saying that she had met kings and vagabonds and are unimpressed so she know shell keep her cool unlike them boys who will probably fangirl at the drop of the hat after meeting royalty. Thank you.

"Welcome to earth your highness." 

Thranduil inclined his head in answer and dismiss his four men with a flick of his hand. The four synchronized their march and disappear into the portal that close automatically after them.

Steve introduce natasha next and would have burst two eyeballs when the normally collected natasha fidget, blush and was being coy with thranduil. Steve expect tony to fangirl but, natasha? Really?!!

Tony who was giddy with excitement jump into the queue and grab thranduil's hands enthusiastically. 'Im tony stark and this is my casa,' he gush as he took over to introduce thranduil to the rest of the team, clint and banner.

Natasha was a total mess. She giggle and curtsy and giggle some more.

Thankfully thranduil wasnt too focus on either the simpering natasha or the rowdy tony because after some polite conversations. "where is loki may i ask?'

"Hello thranduil darling." Loki drawl as he- finally! Bound gagged and tied bucky to submission.loki might look frail beside thor but he easily dragged bucky as he approach thranduil.

Thranduil look at loki's messy hair and the messy clothes. "Loki you are as graceful as ever."

"And...you look...like a..gray silver flower vase." Loki reply back cattily.

"Oh." Steve was dismay. Judging by their snarky comments, the two royalty seemed to be either long time friends or frenemies or whatever.

"Who's this?" Thranduil lift bucky's chin up. He migt have like what he saw because he smile for the first time. "A gift? For me? Im impress."he murmur.

Steve dropped his shield with an obnoxious clang and gape at thranduil.

Bucky continued to maintain his best grumpy cat look.a docile silent cat.

"Wha-" loki glare at thranduil. He then look at bucky, he must have really look and see bucky like it was his first time because his piercing gaze was thoughful and ah, long and brooding.

"Bucky is mine, bitch." He growl as he tug bucky to him.

The two were soon acting like spitting wild cat as they roll and tumble all over the place.

"Im so sorry thor," legolas apologize 20 minutes later as he turn to thor after pushing his father into the portal.

"No worries friend." Thor boomed. 

"One of these day i hope the two would really have a conversation pass the introduction y know? Instead of fighting " Legolas mused. He wave at thor and vanish into the portal.

Fin.


End file.
